


Bolin needs a hug

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: Mako had told them, prior, how he would hide whatever upsets him, even to his older brother; they also found out over the years how he wouldn't react when upset. They learned how sometimes he would intertwine his fingers, squeezed them and focused only on his hands. They learned how he wouldn't let anyone see him sad. They noticed how over the years, Mako grew out of his shell more than Bolin did. As an outer perspective, one would say Bolin didn't need to and that Mako did; but they both needed too, but Bolin never did.
Series: Krew Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bolin needs a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Someone give this boy a hug.

A sigh and slight thud could be heard. Mako and Asami were the first to notice as they turned to where the noise appeared from. It took Korra noticing Mako and Asami pausing their argument and looking away for her to see what happened as well.

Bolin was butting his head against the wall and was the perpetrator for the sigh. Each thud was on a rhythm, but a long pause was still in-between each one. "Bolin." Mako said lightly to gain his younger brother's attention as he walked towards him. Bolin stopped hitting his head against the wall and looked up a bit, acknowledging his older brother, but not answering. "You alright?" He placed his hand on his shoulder which startled him. 

He faced his older brother and answered: "Yeah, I'm fine." his breath slightly hitched and his smile looked forced. The small wrinkles around the outer corners of his eyes were seemingly exaggerated and his cheeks shook as the muscles tensed, barely having his eyes closed.   
"Are you sure?" Mako's forehead creased with worry as he raised his brows, "Tell me the truth."  
"Mako..." Bolin trailed off before exhaling and recollecting his thoughts "I'm fine, I promise." he fidgeted with the ring on his pinkie finger. Mako saw this action and instantly realised, this was about their parents.  
"Bolin, I can tell you're upset, and I know it's about our parents. So tell me what exactly is upsetting you, please." Mako expressed a pleading face as Bolin looked away at the mention of their family. 

Asami and Korra shared a glance, a nod and then walked out of the room to give the brothers space and to grab some comfort items. Mako had told them, prior, how he would hide whatever upsets him, even to his older brother; they also found out over the years how he wouldn't react when upset. They learned how sometimes he would intertwine his fingers, squeezed them and focused only on his hands. They learned how he wouldn't let anyone see him sad. They noticed how over the years, Mako grew out of his shell more than Bolin did. As an outer perspective, one would say Bolin didn't need to and that Mako did; but they both needed too, but Bolin never did.

"Tell me?" He asked after hearing the girls close the door. He cupped his younger brother's face, making them face to face. Giving him no choice but to see Mako's face, to see how withholding his own emotions made him hurt. "Ple-"  
Bolin stayed silent before cutting his older brother off, "Mako... It's just an old nightmare." He removed Mako's hands, "Just from the top of the stairs." Mako's eyes slightly widened as he immediately realised what he was talking about. Mako wrapped him in a hug, "I'm here now." He placed his hand behind Bolin's head and stroked his hair. Bolin kept his tears held back, and leaned into the hug, not bothering to hug back.

The door reopened, Asami was holding a bunch of pillows and quilts, and Korra was holding a few large bags filled with sweet treats and sour candy. Asami set down a quilt,on the floor, in-between the TV and the sofa, she leaned a couple pillows on the sofa skirt. Korra set down the bags and placed a mover into the projector.

Asami walked towards the brothers. Bolin noticed her heels clacking across the floor and looked up from Mako's shoulder, Mako then let go of him. She showed him a comforting smile and nodded her head towards the small binging set up, "Come on." She said softly in a comforting manner.   
"I'm.."  
"Don't worry about it. You're allowed to feel something other than happiness. Just know that." Bolin looked between Asami, Mako and Korra's own comforting smile and gave a slight nod, before following Asami to the pillows and quilts. He wasn't smiling like usual but hopefully now he knew that that was okay.


End file.
